wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Dalaran
Det magiske kongeriket Dalaran, også kjent som den magiske nasjonen Dalaran, er en magokratisk bystat som eksisterer innenfor Alterac Fjellene. Dens ledere hersker over denne ene byen. Byen vil i ekspansjonen bli flyttet til det isete landet Northrend. Styrt av Kirin Tor er Dalaran en av de originale syv kongerikene opprinnelig fra Arathor-nasjonens dager. Siden dens grunnleggelse og helt til Arthas beleiret byen og brunget dens ødeleggelse har det Fiolette Slottet vært midtpunktet for magikere og studiene om det arkane gjennom menneskenes historie. Kongerikets nasjonalfarge er fiolett, og dets flagg er et gult, gyllent øye mot en lys lilla bakgrunn. Dette er også symbolet for deres Tabard. Dalaran har blitt annonsert som en nøytral by i den kommende ekspansjonen, slik som Shattrath By var i den nåværende. thumb|Dalaran Tabarden|right Historie Dalaran var en av de originale bystatene grunnlagt under det Arathoriske riket. Siden dens innsettelse har byen vært et midtpunkt for all kunnskap rundt magi, og for eksperimenter i Lordaeron, og i hele verdenen. Et multi-rase magiker råd kalt Kirin Tor styrte Dalaran i århundrer fra det Fiolette slottet; et stort tynt spir mitt i byens hjerte som huset de største bibliotekene og de flotteste laboratoriene i verden. Bedrageren Prins Arthas beleiret Dalaran i den tredje krigen. Han myrdet alle innbyggerne, inkludert den mektige erkemagikeren Antonidas, og brøt seg inn til byens hjerte. Hans allierte, lichen Kel'Thuzad tilkalte så Archimonde, lederen av den Brennende Legionen. Archimonde brukte sin onde magi for å bryte ned byens murer og tårn. Måneder etter byens fall kom en motstandsgruppe ledet av de overlevende Dalaranske trollmennene tilbake til ruinene av byen. Disse mektige trollmennene slo sammen sine krefter, og omringet hele Dalaran i en blank rød sfære. Det er uvisst hva som foregår bak denne kuppelen, og trollmennene advarer fremmede om å ikke komme for nære. Grunnleggelse og tidlig historie Den andre byen i Arathor nasjonen, Dalaran, ble grunnlagt i landene nord-vest for det tidligere Strom. Mange unge trollmenn og magikere som forlot de bindene landene av Strom reiste til Dalaran, hvor de håpet å få bruke deres nye krefter med større frihet. Disse nye innflytterne brukte sin kunnskap til å forme de fortryllede spirene til det Fiolette Slottet. Innbyggerne i Dalaran bygde opp en enorm økonomi under beskyttelse av deres magiske beskyttere. Dog, ettersom deres antall og innflytelse vokste kom flere og flere magikere til Dalaran for å praktisere sine kunster, og virkeligheten rundt Dalaran begynte å svekkes, og tilslutt å tære, noe som lot demoner fra den Brennende Legionen få adgang til Azeroth. Disse innvandrerne skapte kaos i gatene og i landsbygdene rundt Dalaran, til tross for innsatsen til Magokratene og erkemagikerne. I frykt for tilbakeslag og militær aktivitet fra Strom snudde herskerne av Dalaran seg mot høyalvene. Alvene klarte å avgjøre at demonene kunne bli bekjempet, men en mer permanent løsning trengtes. Magokratene inngikk en avtale med ledelsen i Silvermoon, og Tirisfal-Ordenen ble opprettet. Under strengt oppsyn fra Ordenen ble Dalaran hovedsenteret for opplæring av magikere gjennom hele landet. Magokratene grunnla Kirin Tor, en spesialisert sekt og styresråd som hadde i oppgave å skrive ned og undersøke hver eneste kjente trolldom, artefakt og magiske objekt. thumb|right|Dalarans flagg Dalaran under krigene Under den andre krigen bestemte Dalaran seg for å støtte Lordaeron-Alliansen og ga store menger hjelp, samt magikere og trollmenn til krigen. Det var hjemmet til de fire tårnene, holdestedet til de mektigste trollmennene i landet. Byen ble ødelagt av horden, men klarte å rekonstruere seg tilbake til sin tidligere storhet. Dalaran var hjem til et utrolig stort bibliotek med bøker og skrifter, i tillegg til mange av de største trollmennene i sin tid, inkludert Erkemagiker Antonidas, Khadgar, Jaina Proudmoore, Arugal og Kel'Thuzad. Det var også stedet hvor Medivh's stav, Atiesh, ble holdt etter hans død. Etter at Svøpen ble utsendt i landet var en av deres primær mål Dalaran. Byen var forsvart av vakttårn og erkemagikere, men ble til slutt ødelagt etter tilkallingen av Archimonde. Den store demonen ødela byen helt alene ved å bruke sin onde magi. Etter den Brennende Legionens fall tok Alliansens styrker kontroll over ruinene av byen. De overlevende magikerne av Kirin Tor kom senere tilbake med intensjonen å bygge opp byen igjen, og satte opp et stort, magisk tid-og-rom fordreielse skjold rundt hele byen for å forhindre nye angrep mens de sakte men sikkert gjenoppbygde byen og dens styrke. Skjoldet er nå ugjennomtrengelig på alle kjente vis. thumb|right|Dalaran som vist i [[World of Warcraft]] Moderne Dalaran Dalaran var en av de opprinnelige menneskebyene i det Arathorske Riket. Det var lenge et senter for læring og en gruppe av trollmenn og magikere hersket over Dalaran fra det Fiolette Slottet. Udøde styrker ødela byen i den tredje krigen med hjelp av kommandøren av den Brennende Legionen, Archimonde. I dag fortsetter Dalarans Magokrati å herske over nasjonen og byen. Til tross for ødeleggelsen av dens hovedstad har Dalaran fortsatt å være en viktig del av Alliansen. Dalaran har for tiden rundt 3000 innbyggere, og bare 120 av dem er medlemmer av Kirin Tor. Alliansen har veldig mye å takke Dalaran for, ettersom det var Dalarans hær som hadde mest å si for overlevelsen av Alliansen i Silverpine skogen. Alle reisende i sørlige Silverpine vil legge merke til den massive tilstedeværelsen av Dalarans dropper. Lichkongens Vrede Dalaran har vært nøytral helt siden World of Warcraft ble sluppet, og byen har derfor blitt annonsert som den nøytrale byen i den kommende ekspansjonen. I skrivende stund inneholder byen områder som er spesifikt for ett folkeslag på samme måte som Shattrath er delt mellom Aldor og Scryer. Visse deler av byen kan bare bli nådd av spillere fra Alliansen, mens andre deler er kun for Horde spillere. Dog er størsteparten av byen nøytral for begge sider. Dalaran vil ha rollen som det nøytrale fristedet for kontinentet Northrend, slik som Shattrath By er for Outland. Byen kan nås både til fots og ved hjelp av flyvende dyr. Det vil også bli en instanse, eller muligens til og med to instanser i Dalaran, slik som det er i Stormwind og i Orgrimmar. Som i Shattrath vil det ikke være noen trenere for noen klasser, og heller ikke noe auksjonshus. Stormester trenere for hvert yrke vil være tilgjengelig i byen. Det vil også være portaler i de spesifikke Allianse og Horde delene av byen som forbinder hovedstedene og Shattrath med Dalaran. Man kan også finne portal trenere samt krigmestere og en arena mester. Dalaran har altså stort sett det man trenger, men mangler, i likhet med Shattrath, trenere for klassene og auksjonshus. Image: dar3.jpg Image: dar7.jpg Image: dar4.jpg Image: dar5.jpg Image:Dalaran Northrend.jpg Image:WorldMap-Dalaran2_.jpg|Kartet over Dalaran i betaen Image:Dalaran beta map.jpg|Et kart med notater som viser lokaliseringen av portaler, banker og trenere. Image:WorldMap-Dalaran1_.jpg Planer for Dalarans gamle lokalisering Når Dalaran løfter seg fra Alterac Fjellene for å fly over til Northrend har mange lurt på hva som vil skje med stedet der byen sto før. Det som vil bli igjen er et krater fylt med lilla røyk, muligens et magisk stoff som har blitt igjen fra kuppelen, eller fra byen selv. Image:Dalaran hole 1.jpg Image:Dalaran hole 2.jpg Image:Dalaran hole 3.jpg Image:WorldMap-Alterac-wrath.jpg|Det nye kartet over Alterac Fjellene. Hvordan komme seg til Dalaran Det finnes flere forskjellige måter å komme seg til Dalaran på: * Magikere kan prate med NPCene i Dragonblight for å lære seg Teleport: Dalaran etter å ha gjort ferdig en quest man kan få på nivå 71. * Magikere kan også lære seg Portal: Dalaran i nivå 74, noe som tillater alle du vil invitere til din gruppe å komme seg raskt til Dalaran. * Alle spillere som er minst nivå 74 kan gjøre et oppdrag fra en av flere medlemmer av Kirin Tor, dette vil sende deg til Dalaran én enkelt gang. * Når man er i Dalaran (via questen ovenfor, en mage portal eller en warlock summon), og hvis man er nivå 70 eller over, kan man gjøre et oppdrag som gjør at du kan komme deg inn til Dalaran på den "vanlige" måten, altså via teleporteringskrystallen i Krystallsang Skogen. * Noen som allerede er i Dalaran kan køe deg til en kamp hos Dalarans krigmester. Etter at du da drar fra kampen vil du komme til den flyvende byen (Dalaran). da:Dalaran de:Dalaran en:Dalaran es:Dalaran fi:Dalaran fr:Dalaran hu:Dalaran ja:Dalaran nl:Dalaran pl:Dalaran (miasto) sk:Dalaran